He's the best thing for her Or the worst
by Damonissofuckinghungry
Summary: Ma première Fanfiction, ma saison 4, avec un Klaus plus destructeur que jamais, tous devront fuir. Mais... Comment Elena, avec son nouveau statut d'immortelle... Et de prédateur, gèrera-t-elle ? N'oublions pas les souvenirs qui réapparaissent...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici une Fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries, dont voici le prologue:

Tout reprend lors de la fin de la saison 3, Stefan sauve Elena, et cette dernière se transforme en vampire, dans la surprise de tous. Mais, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Car Klaus crie vengeance, malgré qu'il possède Tyler. Tous devront fuir, car l'Originel a promis de tuer toute la ville. Comment se passera donc cette fuite inattendue ? Comment Caroline gèrera-t-elle le fait qu'elle risque de perdre à jamais Tyler, de plus du fait que l'ennemi s'est emparé de son corps ? Comment refera-t-elle confiance à Bonnie une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle a peut-être emmenée Tyler à la mort ? Et, la sorcière, se fiant de plus en plus à la Magie Noire, sera-t-elle toujours dans le camp des gentils ? Elena réussira-t-elle à s'adapter à son nouveau statut d'immortelle... Et de prédateur ? Et, durant cette virée, qu'en adviendra-t-il de son amour pour Stefan et Damon ? Car tous les souvenirs réapparaissent, elle ne pourra les nier. Tant de questions sans réponses n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, place au jeu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Elena

Stefan voulait absolument m'aider, moi, mais je refusais, entêtée. J'avais laissé mourir mes parents, mais je ne pourrais vivre avec un nouveau mort sur la conscience.  
Mais heureusement, Stefan céda, tandis que je m'autorisais à me soulager. Je me sentais mourir. Les trente dernières secondes de ma vie, je vis à peu près tout ce que je voulais voir : mes parents, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan... Et Damon. Tout le monde allait s'en sortir, mais lui ? Je voulais faire ressortir tout le bon qui était en lui, car il était meilleur que bien des personnes, meilleur que moi. Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester auprès de ceux que j'aime, ne pas partir dans le néant. J'étais aux portes de l'oubli quand je sentis qu'on me transportait.  
Quiconque que ce soit, même Klaus, je fermais les yeux, pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Stefan

J'attrapais Elena pour la remonter à la surface. Elle semblait beaucoup trop pâle à mes yeux, elle ne bougeait plus. Sorti de l'eau, je m'activais le plus rapidement possible : je posais délicatement son corps au sol, me fichant de ne plus entendre son cœur, je lui fis des massages cardiaques, du bouche-à-bouche pendant, quoi ? Dix, vingt, trente, cinquante minutes ? Je me fichais du temps, tout ce qui comptait, c'était _elle._ Une idée, aussi stupide fût-elle, me vint. Je me mordis le poignet, puis je l'approchais de sa bouche. Rien. Le sang coula sur sa joue, tandis que les larmes tombaient sur les miennes. Je ne les nettoyais pas, à quoi bon ?  
-Elena ! Criais-je. Elena !  
Je mis mon front contre le sien, puis je lui chuchotais :  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, je te l'interdis...  
Je restais un moment ainsi, puis je m'approchais de Matt. Entendant son cœur battre faiblement, je lui donnais mon sang, qu'il arriva difficilement à ingérer. Sachant qu'il allait vivre, j'appelais Tyler, afin qu'il ramène Matt à l'hôpital, à la maison, ou qu'il veuille. L'hybride s'était énervé plus que de coutume en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Elena, m'avait pratiquement raccroché au nez, mais je ne le lâchais que quand il me promit de s'occuper de Matt. Puis je m'approchais d'Elena, mis mon bras sous ses jambes, mon autre bras sous son cou, puis courus comme jamais jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
Arrivé à l'institut, je cherchais rapidement une chambre vide: trouvant cette dernière, je posais la noyée sur le lit. Ensuite , je courus à la recherche de Meredith et, grâce à Dieu ou je ne sais qui, je la trouvais vite. Je lui expliquais tout, et vu qu'elle comprenait vite, je l'emmenais voir Elena. Je scrutais ses moindres faits et gestes sur celle qui désormais était sa patiente. Quand la docteur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je la regardais, lui serrant le bras.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Meredith ? Dis-moi ! Ordonnais-je.  
-Tout va bien, Elena va s'en sortir, dit-elle doucement.  
-Expliques-toi !  
-Elena a du sang de vampire dans les veines ! Je lui en ais donné alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital ce matin. Ce qu'elle avait était beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple évanouissement.  
Je lâchais Meredith.  
-Quoi ? Chuchotais-je, éreinté.  
-Elena avait une hémorragie cérébrale. Mais son cœur battait toujours, enfin assez pour pomper le sang que je lui avais injecté.  
Je pris alors la main de la future vampire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'y croirais peut-être jamais. Allait-elle donc vivre... Pour toujours ?  
L'on emmena son corps à la morgue pour plus de discrétion. Puis j'appelais Damon.

Damon

Je tenais Ric dans mes bras, mes larmes coulant sur son visage.  
-Tu n'es pas mort, tu n'es pas mort... Ne cessais-je de me répéter.  
Je restais un moment ainsi, ne voulant plus bouger, ne voulant plus penser. Quand mon téléphone, dans ma poche, vibra. Je le pris directement et vis que mon frère m'appelait, je décrochais, mais ne dis rien. Lorsque je l'entendis, sa voix était faible, comme s'il avait vieilli de mille ans.  
-Damon, Elena est à l'hôpital.  
Il ne me fallut rien de plus pour que je ne me bouge. Je raccrochais, laissais le corps d'Alaric ici puis montais dans ma voiture. Je roulais comme jamais jusqu'à l'hôpital, plus de 230kms à l'heure. Le paysage défilait, mais je m'en fichais comme pas possible. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je ne garais pas la voiture, n'arrêtais pas le moteur que je courus à l'intérieur. J'entrais, ne me souciant de toutes les personnes que je bousculais.  
-Où est-elle ? Criais-je.

-Damon ! M'interpella Meredith.

-Où est-elle !

La docteur m'attrapa le bras, tandis que je cherchais toujours Elena.  
-Attends Damon ! Tu dois savoir que quand Jeremy a amené Elena ici tout à l'heure, que ses blessures étaient plus graves que ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas une commotion, mais une hémorragie cérébrale, du sang dans le cerveau.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demandais-je, choqué.  
-Il était si inquiet, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais je l'ai aidé. Elle avait besoin de mon aide.  
-Tu as quoi ?

Je n'osais comprendre ce qu'elle me racontait.-Elle est à la morgue, elle va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Entendant ses dernières paroles, je partis en vitesse vampire à la morgue. J'entrais, quand je vis mon frère assis devant une table, sur laquelle il y avait un corps. Je m'approchais.

Elena revint à la vie.

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre ! Je posterais le chapitre suivant très bientôt. Pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, ça m'apporterait beaucoup ! Bisous ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**_

_Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, pour lequel j'ai pris mon temps, je dois me l'avouer, vraiment désolée ! Mais l'inspiration, vous me comprenez j'en suis sûre, ce n'est pas un bouton ON/OFF, de plus que j'écris d'abord sur un cahier avant de le mettre sur mon ordinateur. J'ai eu beaucoup d'avis favorables (je ne poste pas mon histoire qu'ici), ce qui m'a vachement fait plaisir, ça me donne envie d'écrire, toujours et plus ! Merci ! :D ! Alors voilà le second chapitre, bien plus long et avec beaucoup de dialogues, mais j'en suis plutôt fière, me mettre dans la peau de Klaus, qui devait se prendre pour Tyler n'a pas été chose facile, car j'ai autant de mal pour jouer l'Originel que l'hybride. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue ! Bref, je me tais, et bonne lecture ! XOXO  
_

_Guest: **"J'aime beaucoup... Je regrette juste d'avoir commencer la lecture avant que la fin soit écrite :P Fais vite!"** -Haha, merci beaucoup ça me fait sourire un commentaire de ce genre ! Pour te dire, c'est surtout toi qui m'a pressé à écrire le second chapitre, oh mon Dieu je connais ça, je sais que l'attente peut être vraiment énervante ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue de ton attente avec ce chapitre, moi je le trouve un peu bof, mais ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte ! :P  
_

_Guest: **"j'ai adoré ce premier chapitre ainsi que le prologue j'ai hâte de lire les chapitres qui vont suivre" **-Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! C'est vrai que je suis pas mal fière de mon prologue, il reflète bien toutes les questions sans réponses que j'ai dans ma tête, et j'essaierais d'y répondre le mieux possible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! :)  
_

_Bref, je me tais, et bonne lecture ! XOXO_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Le choix**

Klaus/Tyler

Je ne pouvais y croire. Tout cela n'était que supercherie, il fallait que ça le soit. Je ne le croirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

J'étais alors dans la chambre de Tyler, son téléphone écrasé entre ses mains, ou plutôt _mes_ mains. Tout ce qui était à Tyler était à présent à moi. Sa maison, ses richesses, la ville. Et, le plus important... Caroline. Elle aussi m'appartenait. J'avais à présent à peu près tout ce que je voulais, à part mon corps, mais cela pouvait attendre.

Alors que je pensais à elle, Caroline entra, inquiète.

-Tyler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Je pris l'air le plus désespéré qu'il me fallait en ce moment.

-Elena et Matt ont eu un accident de voiture, annonçais-je d'une voix tremblante. Matt est vivant, mais Elena...

Les larmes lui apparurent instinctivement.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ca ne fait que quelques heures qu'on les a vus ! Où sont-ils ?

-Stefan a emmené Elena à l'hôpital, et il m'a demandé d'aller prendre Matt au pont.

Caroline tremblait de tout son corps. Je la pris alors dans mes bras. Sentir son odeur, son corps aussi près de moi était un délice.

-Calmes-toi. Toi tu vas aller à l'hôpital tandis que je passe prendre Matt, d'accord ?

-O... Ok.

Elle me prit le visage entre les mains et m'embrassa. Puis, la seconde d'après, elle n'était plus là.

Je partis alors en voiture jusqu'au pont, où je trouvais un Matt... Complètement perdu. Il était vivant, conscient, en pleine forme pour un noyé même. Il était assis, le dos collé à la bordure du pont. Je courus vers lui.

-Tyler ? S'étonna-t-il, me regardant étrangement.

Je mis mon bras sous ses épaules afin de l'aider à se lever.

-Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en l'installant sur le siège passager, tandis que je m'installais sur le siège à côté.

-Ouais, ça va, juste un peu secoué.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonnais-je. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Je roulais alors vers l'institut médical.

-De... Pas grand chose, tout est flou. Comment je peux être vivant ?

-Stefan t'a sûrement donné de son sang à temps. Tu ne te souviens de vraiment rien ?

-Elena et moi... On s'est noyés. Oh ! S'affola Matt. Elena !

-Elle est à l'hôpital, Stefan n'a pas pu vous prendre tous les deux, elle est dans un sale état.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Si il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute...

-Tu souviens d'une chose en particulier ?

-On était dans ma voiture, on conduisait vers Stefan, quand j'ai bifurqué d'un coup vers la gauche.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Rebekah a voulu nous tuer, annonça-t-il d'un trait.

J'appuyais sur le frein d'un puissant coup.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je me souviens précisément de ce moment.

Rebekah ? Une colère encore bien plus forte commença à me ronger. Ma propre sœur...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, précisément ?

-Elle se tenait sur la route, elle nous a surpris, j'ai tourné le volant et puis... Plus rien.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je, les dents serrés, recommençant à conduire.

-Peut-être à cause de Klaus, c'était son frère... Hey, ça va mec ?

-Oui, ça va, répondis-je sans attendre de réponse.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, mais je l'ignorais, roulant tout simplement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand nous y arrivâmes, Matt réussissait à marcher tout seul -sans ses vêtements mouillés, l'on aurait cru qu'il passait une visite chez un patient.

Quand nous entrâmes, l'on vit une Bonnie sauter sur le miraculé, qui la rattrapa avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux.

Du coup, je me demandais si la sorcière avait tout raconté à Caroline. Le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin que me donna cette dernière me rassura. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle vint elle aussi dans les bras de Matt.

Bonnie s'écarta, puis me toucha sans faire attention. Elle se recula alors puis me lança un regard très noir, dont je lui répondis d'un sourire sadique afin de lui montrer que j'étais bel et bien imbattable.

-Où est Elena ? Demandais-je alors.

-A la morgue, me dit Caroline en me prenant la main. Elle va devenir une vampire !

Etant devenue une véritable fontaine, elle vint se nicher contre mon épaule.

-Quoi ? Entendis-je une voix désespérée, derrière moi.

-Oh, Jeremy, chuchota Bonnie.

Je me retournais et vis le Gilbert, les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé, nous regardant tour à tour. L'on aurait dit qu'il avait rajeuni de bien des années, redevenant un enfant.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir, et j'écoutais alors Caroline nous faire le récit de ce que Meredith lui avait narrée.

Quand une respiration précipitée l'interrompit.

Elena

Sortant d'une obscurité effrayante, j'ouvris les yeux, respirant fort. Je regardais le plafond sans le voir, puis calmais ma respiration petit-à-petit, même si mes poumons me brûlaient atrocement. Puis, affolée, je regardais autour de moi. Des mains familières vinrent me prendre par les épaules.

-Elena ! Souffla Stefan, son visage devant moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je le serrais contre moi, ma tête sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Murmurais-je, effondrée.

Je relevais les yeux, puis vis Damon pleurant, debout devant l'entrée. Je m'arrachais des bras de mon sauveur puis marchais à pas lourds vers son frère. A moi aussi, les larmes m'apparurent instinctivement.

-Damon...

Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras et me souleva tellement fort qu'il me souleva de terre.

-J'avais cru ne jamais te revoir, avouais-je entre deux sanglots.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais me reposa, me regarda dans les yeux et repoussa une mèche volante devant mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Redemandais-je, regardant les frères tour à tour.

-Tu es en pleine transition, m'annonça Stefan, du tac au tac.

Je haussais les sourcils, fortement surprise.

-Impossible, répondis-je de même. Je n'ai pas bu de sang de vampire.

Je regardais Damon et plissais les yeux, mais son regard sur moi me prouva qu'il n'y était pour rien. Je me retournais puis vis Stefan planté devant moi.

-Je ne peux pas être en mutation Stefan !

-Meredith t'en avait donné alors que ton frère t'avait amené à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?

Il me raconta tout, le fait que j'étais entrée à l'hôpital pour une toute autre raison, que j'ai failli mourir mais que Meredith m'avait sauvée, l'accident, il me rassura à l'attention de Matt, qu'il allait s'en il m'avoua qu'il s'était résigné à le sauver en premier, des larmes apparurent sur ses joues, je m'empressais donc de les nettoyer, le rassurant du mieux que je pouvais.

Damon, quant à lui, me raconta la mort de Klaus et d'Alaric, des larmes, qui n'auraient jamais du paraître sur un visage si beau, apparurent aussi. Je les nettoyais aussi. Puis, une émotion soudaine m'apparut : un déchirement. J'étais déchirée entre eux deux. Je m'éloignais alors d'eux, me mettant en face des frères.

-Je ne peux pas être un vampire, je ne veux pas en être un. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je suis toujours humaine, hein ? Tentais-je de me rassurer.

-Oui, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Je serais incapable de vivre tel un monstre, un prédateur. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, étant humaine, mes problèmes me suffisaient amplement !

Mes compagnons s'inquiétèrent alors.

-Elena... chuchota Stefan.

-Mais je ne peux pas mourir non plus, continuais-je sans l'écouter. J'ai beaucoup trop de poids sur mes épaules pour tout fiche en l'air. Je dois rester pour Jeremy, pour vous, dis-je en les regardant, implorante. Jamais je n'oserais laisser quiconque d'entre vous, ce serait monstrueux... Que faire ? Me demandais-je.

-On est là, tu ne risquerais rien avec nous deux à tes côtés, tu le sais ça, tenta de me convaincre Damon.

-Et si la tentation est tellement forte que je tuais quelqu'un ?

-On sera là, derrière toi, à t'aider. Stefan et moi, on pourra te retenir, on est assez forts.

-Parce que j'ai terriblement faim, maintenant, alors tu imagines vampire ? Et j'ai mal aux dents, me plaignis-je en posant mes doigts sur mes canines.

-Il faut que tu te nourrisses, d'urgence.

Damon disparut, me laissant avec Stefan. Je m'assis alors sur la table où j'étais.

-Tu sais que tout ira bien, me chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pus même pas sourire, je n'étais sûre de rien à présent. Quand Damon refit son apparition. Avec une poche de sang, qu'il mit entre mes mains.

-Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?

-Je t'interdis de me laisser. De nous laisser. Alors tu n'as même pas le choix, me brusqua le frère aîné.

Fermant fort les yeux, je bus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde ! :D**  
**_

_Alors voici l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre, dont, j'avoue, a été écrit à la va-vite. Mais j'ai voulu mettre en avant Caroline, ses amours, ainsi que son amitié envers Elena, que je trouve vraiment trop chou ! Je ne sais que vous dire, à part que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, j'écris encore plus car je sais que ce que je fais plaît, et on ne peut me faire de plus beau cadeau ! Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, la moindre chose qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! XOXO  
_

_**Pattenrond: J'avoue, oui, c'est court, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre, car il y a encore plein de choses à raconter, et je préfère personnellement que vous restiez sur votre faim que vous ne sachiez tout d'un coup; Et le suspens, comment je fais pour en avoir ensuite ? :P**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Klaus/Tyler

Nous étions devant la porte de la morgue, écoutant tout ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur. Ennuyé de devoir jouer le mec qui ressentait toutes ces émotions puériles, je m'éloignais, me rassis sur les chaises dures de la salle d'attente. Caroline vint me rejoindre rapidement.

-Dis, tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien même, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je suis heureuse d'apprendre que Klaus nous ais menti ! Bonnie m'a dit qu'il était bel et bien mort, personne ne le suivra dans la tombe... A part Alaric. Comme Elena est morte...

-Ah bon ? Elle t'a dit tout ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a rien ajouté d'autre ?

-Oui. Tyler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.  
Bonnie nous regardait, impassible, même quand elle croisait mon regard. Alors d'un mouvement de la tête, je lui montrais l'extérieur afin qu'elle m'y rejoigne. Je me levais sans même savoir si elle m'écouterais, puis sortis.

Je souris alors quand je la vis sortir de l'hôpital.

-Rebonjour toi, la saluais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, me demanda-t-elle avec son habituel regard noir. Tu sais que maintenant que tu es dans le corps de Tyler je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hoho, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, et ne crois surtout pas que je n'ai rien prévu si jamais ce genre de choses arrivait. Mais je ne veux pas te parler de ça.

-De quoi alors ?

-Je veux récupérer mon corps.

-D'accord, mais j'ai quoi en échange ?

-Oh, mais absolument rien ! Par contre, si tu ne le fais pas mes hybrides se feront un plaisir de détruire ta jolie petite ville.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Bien plus que ça même. J'ai toujours un temps d'avance, j'en ais crées de partout, qui eux en ont crées aussi. Ca fait un petit paquet, et si je les ramène tous à Mystic Falls...

Bonnie se pinça alors l'arête du nez, comme exténuée.

-On fait ça quand ?

-Eh bien... Ce soir ?

Soudain, inattendue, je sentis mon cerveau brûler totalement. Je fermais les yeux comme par instinct de survie, tandis que je flanchais. Puis la douleur s'arrêta, comme si elle n'était jamais apparue.

-Au moins tu auras souffert rien qu'un peu, déclara la sorcière. La route est longue, je te retrouve là-bas.

Je me relevais rapidement, le temps de la voir monter dans sa voiture, le temps de la voir monter dans sa voiture et de s'en aller.

Je comptais moi aussi m'en aller directement, quand j'entendis Caroline discuter avec Matt. La seule vision de la jeune vampire me fit reculer. Quand je la vis, je courais presque vers elle et pris son visage avec force, de mes deux mains, puis l'embrassais passionnément. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ressenti d'émotions pareilles. Puis je mis mon front contre le sien, la regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux qui étaient à l'instant interrogateurs et soucieux.

-Je veux emporter ça avec moi, chuchotais-je.

Totalement déboussolée, Caroline ne bougeait pas, me regardant toujours. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois puis partis, lui tournant le dos.

Elena

Je jetais la poche par terre, recrachant le sang, c'était plus fort que moi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elena ? S'inquiéta Stefan.

-J'y arrive pas, marmonnais-je. Je peux pas...

-Il faut que tu...

-Emmènes-moi à la maison, demandais-je à Damon, suppliante. Je savais qu'à ce moment précis il me comprenait, de plus, j'étais épuisée.

-Tu ne peux pas...

-D'accord, on y va, le coupa Damon, comme si son frère n'existait pas.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, et je le suivis. Stefan soupira de mécontentement, mais il vint aussi.

-Barbie, bouge tes humains, Elena sort, prévint Damon avant de sortir.

J'entendis Caroline ordonner de sa voix, reconnaissable entre mille, à Matt et Jeremy -mais pas Bonnie, pourquoi?- de bouger leurs fesses du plancher. Bien évidemment, c'était moi le monstre, le danger. J'en avais mal au cœur, même si ce dernier ne battait déjà plus. Comment ferais-je alors pour vivre en compagnie de Jeremy, de Matt, de Bonnie ou des autres citoyens de la ville ? Si j'étais une vampire tellement incontrôlable qu'il fallait me tuer pour la survie de tous ? Car je préférais mourir que de faire du mal à un innocent. Mais si je leur demandais, Stefan, Damon ou Caroline réussiraient-ils à m'ôter la vie ? Au pire, j'irais demander à Rebekah, mais je craignais qu'elle préférait me faire souffrir avant tout.

L'on ouvrit la porte, puis une lumière aveuglante m'accueillit. Je protégeais mon visage des mains, mais je sentis vite que le grand problème n'était pas la lumière. D'instinct je bloquais ma respiration, refusant de sentir les effluves de sang de je ne sais qui. Je marchais telle une automate jusqu'à la sortie, les larmes aux yeux. _Regardes droit devant toi, regardes droit devant toi... _J'avais l'impression d'avoir des gardes du corps, Damon devant moi, Stefan juste derrière. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé la situation comique.

Je montais au siège arrière, avec seulement Caroline dans la voiture de Damon, tandis que ce dernier et son frère se mettait à l'avant.

-Ca va aller, tu le sais hein ? Murmura Caroline, me prenant la main.

Je ne voulais rien dire, et même à savoir si je pouvais parler. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule, pleurant doucement, tandis qu'elle me caressait les cheveux. Durant le trajet, je me refis le film de ma vie, depuis la mort de mes parents. Ces mois insurmontables de deuil, ma rencontre avec Stefan, qui avait changé ma vie à jamais. Moi qui m'était promis une simple vie, avec un mari, des enfants, un job que j'aimais. C'était dur de savoir que jamais je ne vivrais ces bonheurs, si simples. Je ne puvais pas m'en aller de la ville et de tous ces problèmes, j'avais de grosses responsabilités, et je ne pouvais jouer l'égoïste, parce que des personnes m'aimaient, comptaient sur moi.

La voix douce de Caroline me sortit de mes pensées, pour m'avertir que nous étions arrivés. Elle voulait m'aider à monter dans ma chambre, mais je refusais, je n'étais pas non plus alitée. Je me jetais sur mon lit, n'ayant soudainement plus envie de le quitter.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, annonça alors Damon, du rez-de-chaussée.

J'avais l'impression que tous mes sens étaient en éveil. J'entendais tout, jusqu'à la voisine ronfler doucement, je voyais mieux, il faisait sombre, mais je pouvais tout voir distinctement, comme si il faisait jour. Le soyeux de ma couverture était soudain dérangeant sur ma peau. Je sentais tout, mes parfums posés dans mon armoire dans ma salle de bains bien trop forts. Mais je préférais me concentrer sur la discussion d'en bas.

-Non, tu n'iras nulle par, ordonna Caroline, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle à présent.

-Quoi ? J'ai de l'expérience en ça, laisses-moi faire.

-J'ai dit non.

Stefan, ni même Damon n'osèrent la contrarier, mais je les comprenais, quand Caroline avait une idée derrière la tête, personne ne pouvait s'y interposer.

J'entendis ses pas fluets, puis elle fut rapidement dans ma chambre.

-Coucou toi ! Me salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, mais avec à la main une nouvelle poche de sang. Ne commence pas, tu sais très bien que je te forcerais à boire !

Je lui souris, un sourire sincère, je me sentais tellement mieux avec elle. Je pris alors la poche de sang sans broncher, puis bus, même si mon dégoût m'en empêchait. Je fermais les yeux, puis, la poche vide, je la reposais sur les mains de Caroline.

-Où sont Matt et Jeremy ? M'étonnais-je soudain.

-Il s sont partis au manoir, le temps que tu ailles mieux.

-Et Bonnie et Tyler ?

-Ah ça... Je n'en sais rien, ils sont paris juste après ton réveil, mais ils étaient vraiment étranges, Bonnie avait tout le temps l'air contrarié tandis que Tyler...

-Tyler ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne le reconnaissais plus, c'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en lui. Bref, on a eu une longue journée et tu dois être fatiguée n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Je posais alors ma tête sur le coussin, et fermais les yeux. Mais je les rouvrais vite quand je sentis Caroline s'éloigner !

-Non, ne pars pas ! Dors avec moi.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes ! Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle enlevait sa veste et se chaussures, puis se mis à côté de moi sur le lit. Je pris sa main tandis qu'elle me serrait contre elle. Enfin, je me permis d'aller dans les bras de Morphée, qui avait bien l'air de m'attendre...


End file.
